Yuma x Reader
by tatertotsryummy27
Summary: You decide to take a shower and get a very nice surprise
1. Chapter 1

You were walking into your room, and pulled your hair down. it hadn't been a good day. Kanato shoved you into the wall chasing after Azusa. You threw your things on the bed before grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower thinking maybe a hot shower would release some stress. You walked into the bathroom and locked the door before stripping and getting into a hot shower. As you stood there for a while enjoying the warm water run down your body. Suddenly a cool hand ran up my back causing you to shriek and turned your head to see Yuma standing there behind you. His hair was no longer pinned up, but becoming more of a wet mess clinging to his face as it framed it while the water ran down his body.

"Yuma what the hell are you doing in here?" you snapped at him, he ran his hands over your body sending shivers through it

"Just wanted to join you, it looked like you were enjoying it, I thought I would make this better" he said pulling you into him, his large hands roughly but sensually ran over your body. Not missing an inch of your bare skin. You let out a small groan as he began kissing your neck in a rough but passionate manner

"ah.. yuma.." you mumbled out as your core began to moisten not from the water but from your own juices leaking. You wanted this from this vampire, you may not enjoy the others company but he is the one which caught your attention.

"Shhhh Y/N just let me relax you" he mumbled out in your ear as his hands went up to roughly massage your breasts. You let out a loud pleasure filled sigh; you couldn't help concealing that if you wanted to. A quiet laugh rumbled through his chest. One hand slowly released a breast to push back your H/C locks to reveal more of your simple unmarked skin on your neck

"Yuma this feels so good" you groan out as you can feel his hard, rock like erection form constraining its self between your ass cheeks. A blush began to form on your face, you could not see it but how it pressed against you, you could feel its girth and length. Your thoughts broken when he began speaking again

"I can make this feel so much better for you" he said slowly inching his fingers down your soaked body to your womanhood. You froze for a minute then you realized that you wanted this, you wanted him. He wasn't like the others; you felt as he cared for you suddenly a low moan escaped your mouth you looked down to see him roughly rubbing at your sensitive bud. As his other hand worked your breast, tugging and pinching at the nipple he went to work rubbing against your clit. You couldn't get away, much less like you wanted to. You loved the way the water drummed on you both, the way his erection was pressed between your ass cheeks. Everything made it so much more intense as he worked out into a loud fit of moaning as you neared your prolonged release you needed. Your body tensed up into his suddenly he bit into your neck, causing you to scream but not from pain. The pleasure was almost too unbearable, you almost caved and gave into his actions. He pulled his hand away slightly as he quickly pushed it back against you, rubbing at a fatiguing rate. As you shook uncontrollably the knots in your stomach began to form, you knew if he kept this up you would orgasm in no time. You can hear him drinking your lust saturated blood as he gripped you tighter, he wanted you to cum as he drank from you. At last you came, you moaned out loudly and a messy org```asm slid down his hand. You let out a loud scream as he continued to works your o so sensitive bud. Your body shaking against him, knees buckling slightly as your breathing hitches. You near another release but as you got there he pulls his hand away from you and breaks from your neck to pant. You let out a pathetic whimper as he slowly licks your wound to heal it.

"Trust me Y/N we aren't don't yet, just in here" he said in a lowered tone. He reached over with his messy hand to shut off the water. He let you go and you stumbled to the floor of the shower because your legs couldn't function after that orgasm. He stepped out and grabbed a towel

"When you are done in here, come see me in my room" he said wrapping himself into it then teleporting out. You lay there thinking what he has planned for you.


	2. Chapter 2

As you get out of the shower your body still riddles with shakes from the orgasm he had given you, you slip on your house coat and make your way down the hall. At this point your body aches and you found yourself walking into the Mukami's side of the mansion. Your still hot body managed to carry you down close to Yuma's door when you heard a low chuckle before being pressing into the wall as your legs got separated.

"Oh I see you listened Y/N." he whispered, you shivered as his warm breath tickled your ear. You could feel his chest pressed into your back as he dropped his head to scrape is fangs against your neck, your body caved for him instantly. He pulled out away from the wall and carried you into his bedroom before dropping you onto his bed.

"Y/n I will give you what you want but you have to do as I say, do you understand?" he asked you, you instantly nodded.

"You're mine." he said to your huskily, you nodded again as your hands ran down to his pants quickly undoing them he tugged them off freeing himself he came back on top of you, you began to stroke him slowly, you had no control over what your body was doing to him, but it seemed to be right by him.

"Fuck Y/n" he said as he quickly shoved two fingers into your already sensitive entrance causing you to hiss in pleasure as he pumped into you making you arch your back.

"Are you my whore?" he asked you, smirking down at you sexily. You groaned slightly he stopped

"Answer me Y/n." he said slowly stroking your gspot you began to pant

"Yes Yuma I'm your little whore" you whined causing a smirk to form over his lips as he began to rub that spot harder. You came hard with your legs shaking and your vision going white. You then felt him lift you and set you on him, straddling him while he thrusted up into you.

"Ah Y/n fuck yes!" he hissed as he pounded into you. You felt another release building as it hit your whole body stopped to scream and he began to French kiss you. You began to ride him but you couldn't due to he flipped you so you were on bottom again thrusting his hips into you hard. You could feel every inch of him because you were so sensitive, the bed and him were both soaked with your cum. He pounded you he grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged it to the side to gain access to your neck biting down hard as the whole bed rocked from the force of him thrusting into you. You whimpered as he began to drink from you, he lifted his head from your neck to grunt and look over at you

"Fuck I'm going to cum Y/n" he moaned as he thrusted one more time then collapsing on you breathing heavily. He grabbed your face and kissing you hard.

"I wanted you but I never expected you to be this way..." he said your eyelids grew heavy and you fell asleep against him.


End file.
